the purest gift is the one from the heart
by theblutbad
Summary: After Korra saves Iroh's life, he feels a sense of gratitude to her. So he brings her gifts periodically, but in the end, it is she that gives him the gift of her heart. Korra/Iroh.


**1.**

He shows up out of the blue, looking sharp in his United Forces uniform with a fresh haircut and a bouquet of flowers.

Tenzin can already feel the headache coming on. "General Iroh," he says. "What a pleasant surprise."

Not phased at all, Iroh nods in greeting. "Is Avatar Korra around?"

Yes, _definitely_ a migraine. "Oh, she's always around," Tenzin sighs. "Though I'm sure you can find her on the training grounds with Bolin and Mako."

Iroh blinks. "Ah, and where are the training grounds?"

Jinora appears suddenly from behind Tenzin. She smiles shyly. "I can show you, General Iroh," she says, scarlet painting her cheeks.

Iroh's eyes light up.

Tenzin frowns. "Absolutely not!" He bellows, shoeing Jinora back inside. "It's at the east end of the island. I'm sure Korra will be making a ruckus so it shouldn't be hard to spot." And, with that, Tenzin shuts the door.

With a shrug, Iroh starts towards the training grounds.

True to his word, Korra is making quite the ruckus. She jumps skyward, using her new found ability of airbending to fend off her firebending attacker—Mako. She stops suddenly when she spots him and lowers herself to the ground.

"General Iroh!" She calls, smiling at him. Mako is at her side at once, frowning.

"Avatar Korra," he greets, beaming at her. She is just as he remembers her, youthful and full of enthusiasm.

She rushes over to him and stops short when she sees the flowers.

Mako glowers and steps in front of Korra. "Aren't you a little _old_ to be giving her flowers?"

"Mako, _what_—"

Iroh's mouth forms a thin line. "They are a gift, that is all," he says calmly. "No need to feel threatened."

"_Threatened_—" Mako seethes, taking a step forward, hands and feet falling into the typical stance for his firebending.

Iroh steadies himself, preparing for the attack.

Asami's voice slices through the tension like a knife. "Mako," she says, rolling her eyes as she grabs him by the ear and drags him off. As she exits, she winks at Iroh. He blankly stares after them.

Korra sighs. "Sorry about that," she smiles sheepishly. "Mako's a bit overprotective."

Iroh chuckles. "No need for apologies Avatar Korra, he is a good friend to be protective of you like that."

A light blush scatters across her cheeks. "You think?"

It dawns on him then, that the young avatar is infatuated with the young fire bender. It stings, but he carefully ignores it. Korra is still a young girl, after all.

Iroh holds out the brilliant array of flowers. "For you," he says, "as a thanks for saving my life. I am truly indebted to you." He bows his head in respect.

Korra takes the flowers reluctantly. "Thank you General Iroh," she says, bringing the flowers to her nose. She inhales. "They're beautiful."

**2.**

It is winter the next time Iroh pays Air Temple Island a visit. He is dressed warmly in red tones and his cheeks are rosy from the chilly wind. Still, he stands strong as he waits outside.

It is Korra who answers this time. She seems shocked to see him at first and then elated.

"I wasn't expecting you this time of year," she says as she ushers him indoors.

He reveals in the heat. "I do not mean to intrude," he says, worried he has.

Korra shakes her head. "You are always welcome, General Iroh," she says warmly and pulls him in for an embrace.

He hugs her back, enjoying the way her body fits perfectly against his. She pulls away far too soon. "Come, we were just about to enjoy dinner. Pema makes the finest food around!"

Iroh's stomach rumbles. "Food sounds wonderful."

Korra turns and leads him to the dinning hall.

Only Pema, Bolin and Asami surround the table. Korra looks back at him. "Bumi took the children on a trip," she says as she sits.

Iroh laughs at that. "And Tenzin allowed it?"

Pema grins cheekily from the other side of the table. "Of course he insisted on going. He worries too much, that man."

Iroh takes his seat beside Korra. Bolin, who is sitting directly in front of him smiles his huge, goofy grin. "Whacha got there, General Iroh?" he asks, pointing at the bundle tucked safely under his arm.

He removes it swiftly and places it in front of Korra. "A gift," he says. He shifts awkwardly. "From the Royal Family."

Korra rips through the plain brown wrapping with enthusiasm. "Holy Bison!" she exclaims, holding up the contents. It is formal Fire Nation attire, hand stitched by the finest and fitted perfectly for Korra's body-type.

"For official visits," he clarifies.

Korra hugs the outfit to her chest. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Iroh smiles at her, loving the way her cheeks flush in her excitement.

**3.**

The third time he visits, he finds Korra alone. She looks as if she has been crying but has reached the point that the tears no longer come. He hesitates.

Korra looks up and spots him. She looks away, ashamed. "Go away," she says harshly. And her voice is so small and hurt he cannot walk away. Not in good conscience, at least.

So he ignores her and sits down beside her. He doesn't put his arm around her or offer any sort of comfort. He simply sits there. Korra will open up to him if and when she is ready.

Minutes pass before she finally cracks.

She turns to him, eyes red and puffy from crying. "I thought I told you to go away," she says, her voice cracking horribly.

Iroh smiles softly at her. He places a ginger hand on her shoulder. "I will never leave you in times of distress, Avatar Korra."

Her lip begins to tremble and she throws herself into his arms, sobbing anew. He feels her tears wetting the front of his uniform and his heart clenches for her. He places a hand on her back and begins to rub in circles, just as his mother did for him as a child.

"Shh, shh, it will be okay," he murmurs gently.

Korra pulls back and hiccups. "Mako," she sobs, "he broke up with me. Daring to say he still wants to be _friends!_"

Iroh feels he should have known it would be a boy. But heartbreak is part of the human condition whether the person be a bender or nonbender.

"I will _never_ forgive him," she seethes hotly.

"Time heals all wounds," he assures her.

Korra shakes her head fiercely, hot, angry tears slipping from her eyes.

Suddenly, Iroh knows just how to calm her.

"Grandfather gave this to me," he says lowly, unstrapping the dark red band from his wrist. The symbol for strength is stitched into it's front. "It has been my treasure for many years. It has gotten me through many hard times. I am sure it will do the same for you."

Iroh grabs Korra's wrist and fastens the band around it. Korra holds her hand up against her chest. "I cannot accept something so precious to you…"

"My grandfather would have wanted the Avatar to have it."

Korra strokes it absently. "Thank you," she whispers.

Iroh says nothing. He lets her lean up against him and strokes her hair until she falls asleep. Once in a deep slumber, he carriers her to her room and lays her down to sleep.

He leaves the island that night.

**4.**

The next time they meet, it is unexpected.

Iroh is aboard his ship, shouting orders and firebending when necessary. He is in the middle of a battle against rebels who seek to destroy the peace that has been brought to the world his father and Avatar Aang.

His latest combatant is also a firebender whose face is marred horribly, half of his lip burned permanently upwards into a horrid smirk.

"Time to meet your death, General Iroh," he says, his voice sickening in it's sweetness. He moves with inhuman like speed, spitting out fire and launching it towards Iroh. Iroh dodges, but just barely.

Iroh glares, running at his enemy, his hands moving in rapid motion, his breath slowing as he calls upon his most feared of talents—lightening bending. Her juts out his hand, directing the lightening straight for his opponent.

It strikes the man and brings him to his knees. Iroh knocks him out with a swift kick to the back of his head.

A low whistle sounds from behind him.

Iroh turns, hands up in defense. He blinks. "Avatar Korra?"

Korra laughs and jumps down from her perch. "The one and only," she says lightly, smiling at him.

His expression darkens. "You should not be here," he says. "It's _dangerous!_"

Korra rolls her eyes. "And I'm the Avatar. Kind of in the job description."

Iroh bites his tongue. His grandfather always respected the Avatar. So should he. Even if she _is_ a ridiculously attractive, reckless teenager.

Iroh sighs, running his hand down his face in frustration. "Fine," he says at last. "But if you must be here, at least put on some armor."

Korra eyes him. "_You're_ not wearing any armor."

"_I'm_ also not the Avatar," he retorts.

Korra crosses her arms in defiance, but follows Iroh into the ship nevertheless.

"If it helps," he says as he holds out the armor for her. "Think of it as a gift."

Korra stares at him and then laughs. "You and your gifts," she says, shaking her head. She takes the armor from him and then saunters off.

_Silly girl._

**5.**

The fifth time, Korra visits him.

He has been hurt recently and has been ordered to rest. He is lain up in bed, his chest wrapped in these infatuating bandages, when she enters. He half believes he is hallucinating.

But then she opens her mouth.

She stomps towards him. "You stupid, _stupid_ man!" She yells angrily, the beginning of tears brimming in her eyes. "I was _so_ worried!"

Iroh's mouth hangs open slightly in astonishment. "I am sorry to have worried you Avatar Korra…"

"And quit with that _Avatar Korra_ nonsense! You are my _friend_," she says helplessly, gripping his hand as if her life depends on it. "And my friends call me Korra."

Something within his chest tightens. Here is this girl, this magnificent and talented girl. Who is the light of the world, the Avatar, the one who keeps balance in the world and she _deserves_ better than him. But he selfishly wants her. His admiration and feeling of indebtedness has long turned into feelings of affection.

"Korra…"

She starts crying then, gripping his hand to her chest. "Don't ever die," she pleads selfishly. "_Please_ don't ever die."

He chuckles humorlessly. "I promise to try not to."

Korra looks to him then, tears fresh in her eyes and her features soften. She leans forward, bringing her lips gently to meet his. The kiss is chaste and quick, but it makes Iroh's heartbeat quicken in his chest.

"Not now, I know," she whispers.

Her brings his hand to caress her face. "Soon," he promises.

She nods against his hand.

And for the moment, all is well.


End file.
